


Onesie Mania

by tenshoseok



Series: Rem's drabble world [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Brotherhood
Genre: Cactuar - Freeform, Carbuncle - Freeform, FFXV, Fluff, Happy Birthday Noctis, Oneshot, Onesies, chocobo - Freeform, like 22 or smth, tonberry - Freeform, woop he's old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshoseok/pseuds/tenshoseok
Summary: The boys just wanna say happy birthday.





	Onesie Mania

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil oneshot/drabble for Noctis' birthday woop woop

 

  
  


The day started off normally, Ignis walked up the stairs leading to Noctis’ apartment a small cake resting in his hands. He grabbed the keys from his pockets as he approached the door, as it opened he heard a thud.

His steps slowed as he walked into the apartment cautiously looking around, trying to find where exactly the noise had come from. There on the floor in front of him Noctis lay, an oversized Carbuncle onesie covering his body. Ignis blinked once, twice. 

“ Noctis? “

Noctis only grunted in response, causing Ignis to roll his eyes. He looked up and nearly dropped the cake as a small mass of yellow came staggering out of Noctis’ living room. Prompto took two steps before falling on top of his best friend, who grunted once more. 

Then a final figure came walking out, calmer than the other two, Gladio scratched his onesie covered elbow before looking up, nearly falling over in shock upon seeing Ignis stood there, staring at them all in bewilderment. 

“ Ignis! Hi, uh.. Hi. “ 

“ Gladio why on earth are you wearing a  _ cactuar onesie _ ? “ 

Gladio seemed to not find an answer as he shrugged in a dismissive manner, before walking towards the kitchen, stepping over the their two fallen comrades. Opening the fridge he gestured for Ignis to put the cake in said fridge.

“ Came to check on Noctis last night, right? Found him and Prompto slowly making their way through alcohol Noctis supposedly stole from Regis’ collection. Tried to stop ‘em, Noctis used the excuse of it being his eighteenth birthday, couldn’t exactly disagree, y’know? “

Ignis was about to say something when Noctis suddenly shot up from the floor, Prompto flying off of his back, his eyes widened as he looked at Ignis, then at the floor, then at the clock on his wall. 

“ Shit! I was supposed to meet dad for lunch! “

He grabbed his phone from the counter, threw on some random shoes and flew out of the door, cursing on the way. Ignis’ hand slowly rubbed his eyes in a tired manner, Gladio simply snorted. 

 

“ He left the onesie on. “

* * *

 

Regis sat waiting in the overly expensive restaurant, hoping that his son hadn’t forgotten their small father-son bonding day. Noctis suddenly rushed to the table, sitting himself down he acted as if he hadn’t arrived nearly one hour late. 

“ Heyyy Daaad. “

“ Noctis.. what are you wearing? “

“ What do you mea - Shit. “

Noctis laughed awkwardly as he suddenly realized the way everyone was staring at him, that is until Regis started laughing, his hand covering his mouth as he simultaneously shook his head.  Noctis couldn’t help but smile as he watched his dad laugh harder. 

“ It really  _ suits  _ you, Noctis. “

“ Oh shut up, dad. “

 

* * *

  
  


By the time Regis dropped Noctis off at his apartment, Noctis was exhausted and feeling the hangover slowly building up in his head. He fiddled with finding his keys, not finding them and realizing his onesie didn’t have any pockets. Groaning he knocked on the door, hoping Ignis hadn’t left yet.

The door opened slowly and Noctis nearly screamed as Ignis stood in front of him wearing a Tonberry onesie, Gladio stood behind him and Prompto had moved from the floor to the kitchen counter, camera in hand. A large banner hung from the ceiling, big bold letters plastered on it. 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCT!**

Noctis smiled fondly as he stepped inside, pulling his hood over his head to cover the blush of happiness forming on his face, he grabbed each of the guys, bringing them all into a tight, un-Noctis like hug. 

“ You guys… are the best. “


End file.
